Not the only one
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: Naruto is dead. He wants revenge. When sent to Soul Society and given the tools to exact his revenge, will he be able to? Or will a womans love melt the black ice surrounding his heart? NaruYoru Rated T for now


Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. " What happened to me? I feel like I got hit by Akane-chan's Ryoma no Hideki" he said aloud as he sat up. Looking around he noticed he was still in the Valley of the End. His eyes bugged out when he saw his bloody and dead body below him. Panicking he flailed his arm and legs, failing to notice that his arms and legs passed through his body. "I'M DEAD? HOW COULD I..." Then realization dawned on him as he caught sight of Sasuke pulling his bloody hand from the track wound of the Chidori he used to kill him. Anger and hatred coursed through his spectral body.

He failed to notice in his rage and hatred that black energy collected around him, changing him. When the black cocoon of energy around him broke he was dressed in completely different clothes then the clothes he died. A bloody red crimson hakama replaced the horrendous orange jumpsuit he wore while alive. His once neon blonde spiky hair was now jet black with royal purple highlights and flat, lengthened down to his shoulders and his once crystal clear sapphire eyes were now completely different, one is a menacing gold and the other is a soul piercing dark purple. Strung across his back was an elegant elongated nodaichi. His once tan skin took a slightly paler tone and the whisker like marks on his face form containing the Kyuubi were gone leaving his face compltely smooth.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAA AAARRRRRRRRRRRR !" Naruto turned and just barely avoided being bitten in half by a giant monster. It's face was deformed and covered in a white mask that looked vaguely reminiscent of a cat. One look at the body really disgusted Naruto. It look ed a cross between a giant scaly lizard and a slimy sea animal with bone spikes protruding from its tail. Reaching instinctively behind him he grabbed the nodaichi and thrust the blade over his right shoulder. As the creatures dying scream pierced the air two things happened. One, the creature he was going to push off the sword was _absorbed_ into the sword making it give of a faint crimson glow before it went back to the blackness of the blade. The second thing, though slightly weird, he was expecting.

Out of no where an old style japanese sliding door appeared in the sky and out came a man. He was dressed in a black version of Naruto's clothes with a green an white bucket hat, bleach blonde hair and traditional jampanese wooden sandals. "So I am to assume you are Urahara Kisuke-san?" Naruto asked as he sheathed the nodaichi and tore his eyes from his dead body and now fleeing former friend to look at the newly arrived person.

Kisuke blinked. Normally a soul is supposed to freak after seeing its dead body and being attacked by a hollow. But this soul was off. The first thing that was off were the clothes. The soul had on a crimson version of the shingami robes. The eyes really freaked him out though, mismatched and filled with a calm hatred that put the malice of the Vasto Lords he fought in the past to shame. Then there was the sword. It looked familiar but Kisuke couldn't for the life of him figure where he saw it before. He was vroken from his musings whenthe soul spoke to him again. "Or is Mr. Hats and Clogs more appropiate?" Naruto asked fully turning his gold eye to look at Kisuke while turning his purple eye to take in his surroundings.

"That I am young soul. But how do you know of me?" Urahara asked approaching Naruto. Naruto laughed out loud, not a mirthful laugh but more of a sarcastic and borderline evil laugh.

"Souls tend to speak when given the right incetive Kisuke-san. Do I get my access to heaven yet or must we continue this useless conversation?" Naruto asked tying his hair into a ponytail with a piece of royal purple silk he found in the inside pocket of his hakama.

"Sure." Urahara proceeded with the Soul Burial. As Naruto disappeared a grin encompassed his face.

* * *

Rukongai

* * *

Naruto sighed as he re-materialized in front of a luxurious white marble building._ 'More like a gigantic spread out mansion'_ he thought letting out a whistle as he walked forward into the building. He stopped when he saw a office ahead of him. Sticking his head inside the door he saw a middle aged secretary filing some paper work. "Excuse me." The secretary only moved her head enough to glare at him with cold green eyes over the rim of her glasses. "Is this the shinigami academy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. What is it to some street urchin like you?" the secretary hissed obviously pissed.

"I'd like to speak to the head master about enrollment" Naruto replied stepping into the door frame, is mismatched glaring holes in the secretaries head.

"Why I never met such a.." The secretary was interrupted as the door leading tp the head masters office burst open revealing the head master in all her glory. Naruto Looked at her once and was impressed. Long red hair reached the middle of her back, two bangs framing her face perfectly. Her crimson eyes complimented her carmel toned skin. The suit she was wearing fit her like a second skin and complimented her overall appearence.

"Never met such a what Namari-san? Never met such a strong potential pupil?" the head master asked, her gaze fixed on the woman. The secretary seemed to quiver under the other womans gaze.

"Of course Namuri-sama! I haven't met such a potential pupil with such a power sense Hitsugaya begun the term." Namuri didn't look like she believed the secretaries words but led it slide.

"I believe you said you wished to talk to me about enrollment in this ifne academy" Namuri said as she turned an eye to examine Naruto. Impressed by what she saw she motioned for him to follow her into her office.


End file.
